<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The RaMona Club by fabuloustrash05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228727">The RaMona Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05'>fabuloustrash05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Shipping, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael and Mona Lisa are out on a date, unaware that their friends April, Mikey, and Casey are watching. Soon the three friends form a club involving the turtle and his alien girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April O'Neil &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Casey Jones &amp; April O'Neil (TMNT), Casey Jones &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Casey Jones &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; April O'Neil (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The RaMona Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are they talking about?" Mikey whispers.</p>
<p>April shushes Mikey. "I can't focus with you hanging on my shoulders," she whispers as she looks through her binoculars.</p>
<p>"I thought you could hear what they're talking about, Red?" Casey asked.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to. It's just hard when you two keep talking!" April says in a quiet yet angry tone.</p>
<p>"He's not even putting his arm around her!" Casey growls in disappointment. "Does he not know how to treat a lady?"</p>
<p>"He knows how to get a girlfriend, unlike you," Mikey giggles.</p>
<p>April shushes her friends again.</p>
<p>The three friends look over to the next building rooftop. There they see Raphael and Mona Lisa together, talking as they sit side by side at the edge of the building. April, Mikey, and Casey were at the next building behind the couple, hiding while watching them from a far and safe distance.</p>
<p>The group has been watching Raph and Mona for hours, hoping for something to happen between the couple, but nothing. Occasionally Raph would say something that would make Mona laugh or Mona would playfully touch Raph's shoulder, but nothing worth while. The turtle and two humans were curious to see Raphael on a date with his first love and wanted to see how it would go. The two have a connection with each other that April, Mikey, and even Casey, are so interested in knowing more.</p>
<p>"It's useless, guys," April said with a sigh. "They're too far to hear and if I use my psychic powers there's a chance they'll know we're spying on them. I'm not taking that risk."</p>
<p>Casey jumps, "So you're telling me I missed an awesome fight with Lord Dregg and the Newtralizer, and now I'm not gonna be able to know what my best friend is doing on his first date?!"</p>
<p>"It's not our fault you missed the fight! You were out of town!" Mikey sniffed.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't even be doing this," April said as she let go of her binoculars and let them hang around her neck. "Leo said we should have stayed home. Plus Raph would kill us if he knew we were spying! Who's idea was this anyway?"</p>
<p>"YOURS!" Mikey and Casey said simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Oh right."</p>
<p>April stayed silent for a second but then smiled, "Well, I am the RaMona Club President so it's natural for me to come up with these ideas!"</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, woah," Casey said, "You're the what club president?"</p>
<p>"The RaMona Club President," April repeated with a smug smile, raising the binoculars back up to her face.</p>
<p>"Why do you get to be president?!" Casey asked angrily, "If anyone should be president, it's me! I'm his best friend! I'm the one who gives him dating advice! You're unbelievable. Right, Mikey?"</p>
<p>"I just can't believe April named something without me..."</p>
<p>"MIKEY!" Casey said.</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine," Mikey agrees with a shrug. "April, this isn't fair that you get to be president."</p>
<p>Casey sighs, "Thank y-"</p>
<p>"-Without making me Vice President!" Mikey exclaims as he proudly smiles.</p>
<p>April smiles at her turtle friend, "Deal!" She offers him her hand as they join in a business like hand shake.</p>
<p>Casey facepalms himself. "Then what does that make me?" he asked.</p>
<p>April shrugs, "I don't know... campaign manager?"</p>
<p>Casey sighs with annoyance.</p>
<p>"As Club President, you get to-"</p>
<p>"Again with the club president?! You elected yourself!" Casey said annoyed.</p>
<p>"Um, hey, guys..." Mikey says.</p>
<p>"Oh, grow up, Casey!" April said.</p>
<p>"Guys!" Mikey repeats.</p>
<p>"I practically formed this group!" April continued.</p>
<p>"GUYS!" Mikey shouts.</p>
<p>"What, Mikey?!" April and Casey spin to face Mikey, angrily.</p>
<p>"Look!" Mikey says, gesturing to his friends to join him.</p>
<p>The two friends join the turtle who's pointing in the direction of the couple they've been observing all night. It seems their long time of waiting is finally paying off. Raphael is closer to Mona then he was originally, and he is giving her a loving smile, placing his hand on her cheek.</p>
<p>"He's doing it!" Casey said excitedly. "He's making a move!"</p>
<p>"Shhh! Be quiet," April says softly.</p>
<p>Mona looks at Raph loving as she touches Raph's hand that lays on her cheek.</p>
<p>"What are they doing? I can barely see! They're too far away!" Mikey whispers excitedly.</p>
<p>Mona Lisa smiles at Raphael. He blushes.</p>
<p>"Gimme those binoculars!" Mikey says as he struggles to yank the strap from around April's neck.</p>
<p>"Hey!" April quietly shouts.</p>
<p>Mikey bunches up next to April, stretching the strap so the binoculars meet his own eyes.</p>
<p>Raph and Mona lean towards each other for a kiss.</p>
<p>"Gimme those BACK!" April tries to grab the binoculars from Mikey's hands. He grabs the strap and yanks hard.</p>
<p>"Wait! I'm not finished!"</p>
<p>SNAP!</p>
<p>"Oops!" says Mikey, as he, April and Casey watch the binoculars tumble to the ground.</p>
<p>They fall and break onto some flower pots, resulting in a loud crashing sound. The disturbing noise stopped Raph and Mona before they joined in a kiss. They look over to the direction of the noise that is responsible for their interruption, spotting their three friends on the neighboring building rooftop.</p>
<p>"Guys, Raph sees us!" April says. "And he doesn't look happy."</p>
<p>"Neither does Mona," Casey said, shaking.</p>
<p>"T-they're coming this way!" Mikey says, freaked out.</p>
<p>"W-what do we do?!" Casey asked April.</p>
<p>"Well," April says calmly, "as your club leader, I suggest we own up to our mistakes, explain our reasons to them, and RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"</p>
<p>Certain that the Turtle and Salamandrian are furious, the RaMona Club adjourns for the evening, making their first official proclamation by escaping through the darkened city, anticipating that they will be running from Raph and Mona until the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>